


This is our fate

by musicspeakstoo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicspeakstoo/pseuds/musicspeakstoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Tyler do Valentines Day despite a 10 hour time difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is our fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is not short of pure V-Day fluff. happy Valentine's Day to you all! Title is from "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

Long distance relationships are hard. And, okay, it’s not usually long distance. Usually it’s Tyler and Jamie glued to each other, but now Jamie’s in Sochi tearing it up and Tyler’s in Mexico with some buddies getting some r and r. Tyler isn’t jealous that Jamie got on the Olympic team and he didn’t. He’s bursting with pride because Jamie is wonderful and talented as shit and Tyler has the utmost faith in him both as a person and as a captain. He just misses Jamie a lot.

He gets up at nine his time and makes himself pancakes with the ingredients he bought yesterday. They’re staying in a beachfront villa and the ocean is literally just feet away and Tyler has a little burn on his shoulders from yesterday, they all took surfing lessons and Tyler was out there longer than the others. While he waits for the pan to heat up, he opens the fridge and takes out the bottle of champagne that he had hidden in the back inside of a bread wrapper. 

He gets out his laptop and turns it on while he pours the batter in the pan. He digs through the cabinets, pleasantly surprised to find a few champagne flutes. Drinking out of a beer mug wasn’t appealing, but if that was his only option, he would take it. He opens Skype and gets the rest of his pancakes made. Tyler puts the bowl and measuring cups in the sink to deal with later and gets out the maple syrup he smuggled on the plane with him, unsure if he was going to be able to find decent syrup in Mexico. Champagne goes everywhere because Tyler still hasn’t mastered the art of that, Jamie’s better at it, never makes a mess. Luckily, Tyler’s prepared and wipes up the mess with paper towels before it can spill onto the floor. Next is the orange juice, which is only half-full because Tyler figured that the carton would be too conspicuous to hide, which he pours into his glass, careful not to let it overflow. 

Tyler’s just sitting down to wait when his laptop makes a sound and Tyler clicks accept as Jamie’s face flashes into view on his screen. 

“Hey, babe,” Jamie says, a huge grin on his face. He’s got a steak in front of him and the lights cast him in a yellowish glow. Tyler thinks he’s beautiful. 

“Hey back. Congrats on the great start.” 

Jamie’s face lights up, “You watched the game?” 

Tyler rolls his eyes, “Of course I did.” He douses his pancakes in syrup to hide the blush that spreads across his face at the tender expression on Jamie’s face. 

They both eat as they catch each other up on minor things, like how Tyler held a real life tiger cub or how they caught Jonny and Kaner making out in the hallway in front of Jonny’s room. Kaner had already texted Tyler the story, but it’s better to hear Jamie tell it. 

Jamie’s in the middle of a story about how weird Price is and if that’s really just a standard goalie thing when Tyler blurts out, “I miss you,” and Jamie gives him another tender look, “I miss you too. We’ll see each other soon and hopefully I’ll bring home gold for Canada-for you.”

Something in Tyler’s chest tightens and he finds himself saying, “I know it’s kind of early in our relationship but you should know that I love you. A lot.”

He can see Jamie’s breath hitch and closes his eyes because why did he have to go and ruin a good thing?

“Tyler,” he hears Jamie say softly, “Tyler look at me.”

He does and he’s stunned by what he sees. Jamie’s looking at him with fondness and warmth all over his face. 

“I love you, too. Like, a lot.”

“Really?” Tyler asks, grinning happily at Jamie’s nod. Jamie loves him back and even though he’s not there, Tyler feels less alone.

“Since we’re confessing, sleeping without you sucks.” Jamie says and he looks a little sheepish, but Tyler smiles at him and says, “Yeah, I’ve been sleeping with one of your shirts that I stole. It’s not the same, but it helps.” Jamie gives him the same look as earlier and this time Tyler can spot the love in it.

Tyler eats his breakfast while Jamie eats his dinner and they chat about anything and everything, often just stopping to soak in the sight of the other. Eventually, Jamie says that he agreed to go out with some of the guys on the team and Tyler knows that the guys are going to wake up any minute so he and Jamie say their goodbyes. 

He’s just about to end the call when Jamie says, “Wait!”

He stops. “What?”

Jamie gives him another grin, “I almost forgot. Happy Valentine’s Day, Tyler.”

Tyler’s heart flutters, “Happy Valentine’s Day Jamie. Come back to me soon, okay?”

“Will do. Love you.”

Tyler gets a thrill from him saying it.

“Love you too.”


End file.
